When Two Worlds Collide
by cowg9997
Summary: Eponine was a girl of the streets always lost in the shadows, Enjorlas was a boy of wealth always in the spotlight but when these two worlds collide...who saves who? set in the 1800's
1. Chapter 1

**_This first chapter is just their back stories i guess you could say. I hope you enjoy my second fanfic any suggestions are welcome and encouraged. Here goes nothing _**

Eponine

When I was a little girl I was spoiled rotten. My parents owned an inn, now granted my parents didn't get their money the way most people would think but they managed to make ends meet and somehow spoil me endlessly but later on I learned the hard way that things were never meant to last forever. People started avoiding our inn and ridding to the next town so that they didn't have to deal with my stealing parents. Before I knew it we were on the streets, my toys were gone, i was reduced to wearing rags, and I never knew if I was going to eat the next day. That's when it all started. I was just old enough to maybe find work and my father knew that so he sent me out to provide for the family and his gang while they all stood around hoping for some poor traveler to steal from. When I came home with nothing…it was a beating, When I didn't come home with enough…It was a beating and that continued on and on until the one day I found my savior,my hero but mostly my true love.

Enjorlas

Growing up I knew I had been born into an important family. A family high up in society and very well respected. However my parents always taught me that no matter what others in need came before my own needs. My parents where always going to the government trying to change things but they never listened so therefor my family reached out in our own way. We handed out food and clothing whenever we could but that was about all we could do. Apart from that part of my childhood i was also raised in a very upper class way which meant that I played piano,rode horses, learned reading writing in math, but out of all my childhood I took with me the lessons of equality and generosity with me. I continued my weekly rounds on the street when I was in University and it was there that I found my muse, my saving grace, but most importantly the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Epoinine

The day started out like any other I was up early trying to earn money somehow but was having very little luck. About halfway through the day I saw the young man who came every week making hi rounds. We had never talked for I thought he would never talk to me but I always saw him. It was about an hour later that I realized I would be bringing nothing home tonight I was just praying my father would not be drunk and that the gang wasn't there but lets be honest it would have to be a miracle. When I got home sure enough my father was drunk, the gang was there, and my mother and siblings where no where to be found. "Ponine how much did you get us" my father says trying not to slur his words. " I wasn't alb to find work today" "well boys look's like we are going to have some fun tonight". That's when I start to worry, he has never gotten the gan involved before it was usually just for their enjoyment. He must be really drunk. My father comes over and slaps my face and pushes me down and I hit my head. I feel someone hitting my ribs but then I black out hoping I live to see another day.

Enjorlas

I'm walking back towards my flat on the streets in a hurry because I stayed later today than I usually would. As I'm walking back I hear a scream coming from one of the houses. I run to go investigate and find the small figure of a girl around my age on the floor surrounded by a bunch of men but as I look closer I see it is the little brown haired girl I see every week. I have never actually talked to her because she seems like she is trying to stay unseen but in that moment I feel that i need to help her. I then remember that I have my pistol with me for protection so I pull it out and break down the door and point it straight out. The men see my gun and don't stay long enough to ask questions. I look around and see bottles of wine all over the floor, great they were drunk.I go to inspect the girl and I find blood around her head, her face is read and it looks as though they where kicking her. I lift her up and start to walk back to my flat. On the way home I stop and get my friend Joly, a medical student. Hopefully he will know what to do because I want to find out more about this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Eponine

When I start to come to I think to myself how is this possible I'm was sure I was going to die and I know for sure that I'm not at my house. I open my eyes and see that I am defiantly not at my house. I was in a nice big bed the room had curtains and a desk. I try to sit up but soon figure out that it was a bad idea. I let out a small scream and lay back down. Just then two men come into the room. One is man I have never seen before he has a concerned look on his face and comes over to look at me so I'm assuming he is a doctor. The other is the blond man I see every week at the market. He too has a concerned look on his face but he says nothing. His friend says something to him and then leaves. "Who are you" I ask. "Im Enjorlas" he says."Eponine" i say back to him. "Care to explain where I am" " Well you are in my flat, I was walking home when I heard you scream. When i got to you there where men around you so i went in there with a gun threatening to shoot they left pretty quickly and I brought you back here". "Well you didn't really have to do that" I tell him. There is a moment of awkward silence where we just look at each other."Um so my friend Joly says you should probably stay here for at least a week I mean if thats ok with you other wise I'm sure i could figure something else out". "Oh um it's fine but can i just ask why are you being so nice to me I mean we have never even met before" "Well because i always see you around and you seem different, and you needed help and I'm always one for helping" And with that we decide I should go back to sleep and he tells me he will be in the next room if I need anything and with that i go to sleep.

Enjorlas

When I wake up the next morning I go to see if Eponine is still asleep which she is so i decide I'm going to make breakfast. By the time I'm done i put everything on a tray and take it to my room so that we can talk while we eat. When i get in there i see her trying to sit up so i put the tray down and help her up. "Thank you" she says. "Not a problem". I give her some breakfast and i sit down at my desk with the chair facing her. "Tell me about yourself' i tell her. She then proceeds to tell me that her parents used to own an inn and that when she was about 12 they were forced to move out and but the age 0f 14 she was providing for her family and then she told me about how her father would beat her if she didn't come home with enough. I wasn't sure why but I found myself angry at this. When she was done telling me her story i told her about how my parents had raised me. She seemed very surprised by this. We ended up spending the rest of the day just talking and by the time it is time for us to go to bed I realize that I think I feel something for this girl.

Im asleep in the middle of the night when I hear a scream come from where Eponine is sleeping. When I get in there she is thrashing around. I run over to her and wake her up. She immediately sits up and just starts crying.I pull her into a gental hug careful not to hurt her. We sit there for a little over 30 minutes me trying to comfort her and get her back to bed. When I finally accomplish this I go back into the living room to the sofa where I am sleeping but i can't go back to sleep so I decide to read. I can tell its going to be a long next few hours.


End file.
